Watching the Natsu-verse
by HCMatos
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild is transported to a room to watch the different universes of Natsu Dragneel.
1. Introduction

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction and it's based off those watching and reading stories but with Natsu as the focus.I probably won't do any of the requests, if there are any, so please focus on just telling me what you think. Also, this story is a way for me to try to relax, so don't expect frequent updates.**

 **~NDU~**

A room suddenly filled with light as a group of people appeared in it. These people were the mages of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Where are we?!" Yelled Erza Scarlet, the Titania of Fairy Tail.

"Who took us?" Asked Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial spirit mage.

"It's not manly to kidnap people!" Screamed Elfman Strauss, a take-over mage.

"I did." Said a voice. A boy with messy blue hair and sea green eyes appeared, he was wearing a blue shirt with brown shorts and sandals and was holding a trident. He looked like he was twenty years old. "You are all here for a reason."

"And what is that reason?" Asked Gray Fullbuster, an ice-make mage, while stripping off his shirt. Juvia Lockser, a water mage, rolled her eyes at that action, she got over him after finally realising that he didn't like her that way and she actually moved on to someone else, a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

"To watch about the different universes starring one of your friends." Said the boy.

"And who is that person, if I may ask?" Asked Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail.

"Natsu Dragneel." The boy said with a grin.

"Natsu-sama?" Asked Juvia with hearts in her eyes.

"I still find that weird." Said Gray while looking at Juvia, he was thankful that she wasn't bothering him anymore, don't get him wrong, but it was wierd. Gajeel Redfox, a iron dragon slayer, nodded.

"Natsu?" Asked Mirajane Strauss, the Demon of Fairy Tail, before she realised that said boy wasn't with them. "Where's Natsu?!"

"What did you do to him?!" Yelled an enraged Erza while Lisanna Straus was trying to calm her.

"You dare harm Natsu-sama?!" Screamed Juvia.

"If you did something to him..." Threatened Cana Alberona, a card mage.

"Don't worry," said the boy "he is currently on stasis along with the rest of your world."

"Why didn't you bring him too?" Asked Wendy Marvell, who was holding Carla and had Happy on her head.

"It would cause problems if I did." He said.

"What kind of problems?" Asked Gildarts Clive, a crash mage.

"Problematic problems." Said the boy. Everyone deadpanned at his answer. "Oh, my name is Oyster, by the way."

"Are you some sort of water mage?" Asked Gray after noticing his trident.

"No, I'm a god." Oyster said, shocking all of the mages. "The god of the sea, actually."

"A sea god brought us here to watch things about our friend?" Asked a skeptical Lucy.

"I have orders from my boss to do this." He shrugged.

"And who is your boss?" Asked Erza.

"My father," he said "HCMatos. Or One Above All."

"Your father?" Asked Mirajane.

"He is my universe's creator, he is also the king and father of the gods. He sent me to do this since my siblings were not available and I actually like to do this."

"There are other gods?" Asked Evergreen while the Thunder God Tribe looked interested. Oyster nodded.

"But why Natsu?" Asked Gildarts.

"Because he has the most potential out of all of you." He said. "Now sit down, it's about to start."

Everyone took a seat and waited a few minutes while muttering among themselves when suddenly a huge screen lit up.


	2. Say You Won’t Let Go

"Oh, I can't wait to see what Natsu-sama will do." Said a swooning Juvia.

"I admit that I am curious as well." Said Erza.

 **Mirajane walked down a hallway filled with people practicing their acts for a talent show and smiled at a few of them. She was wearing her usual maroon dress and was holding a guitar.**

"Mira, it's you!" Exclaimed Lisanna.

"It looks like you're going to sing." Said Wakaba and Macao nodded eagerly.

"But I thought this was supposed to be about Natsu." Said a confused Mirajane.

"Just watch." Said Oyster.

 **She walked torwards a stage and noticed Natsu standing beside it. He was wearing a blue dress shirt along with a tie and black pants and shoes, he also had a nervous look on his face and when Mira noticed it, she smiled.**

"And there's Natsu!" Said an excited Romeo.

"Natsu-sama looks so handsome!" Said Juvia with hearts in her eyes.

"He does look good." Said Lucy with a blush.

Juvia narrowed her eyes at her. ' _Rival in love will not win Natsu-sama, he belongs to Juvia.'_ She thought angrily.

 **"You don't have to be nervous," she began "you know that, right?"**

 **"Easy for you to say, you're used to it, I'm not." Said Natsu while looking down.**

 **Mira stepped closer to him and put the guitar on him, she then straightened his tie and ran her fingers through his hair while offering him a smile.**

 **"If you freeze out there," she said "just focus on someone that makes you feel safe."**

 **They looked into each other's eyes. The announcer then called Natsu's name and he looked at the stage frowning. Mira noticed it and turned his head so he was looking at her.**

 **"I'll be here." She kissed his cheek and pushed him into the stage.**

Mira blushed at her other's interaction with Natsu.

"Looks like Mira and Natsu have something going on in that universe." Said Erza with a teasing grin but feeling a little jealous.

"Love rival..." said Juvia.

"You are just jealous, Erza," said Makarov while laughing "you wish it was you."

"T-T-That's not true, you perverted old man!" Screamed a blushing Erza.

"Love rivals everywhere..." said the water mage.

 **Natsu took a seat on a stool on the stage and loked around, seeing the huge number of people looking at him. He sighed, he wasn't ready for this. Natsu then looked at Mirajane and saw her smile at him and nod her head. He then took a deep breath.**

"I can't wait to see flame-brain make a fool of himself." Said a laughing Gray.

"I know what you mean, ice princess." Said Gajeel.

"What did you call me, metal face?!" Shouted Gray.

"You heard me, stripper!" Shouted Gajeel.

"Enough!" Said Erza while glaring at them. They shut up and sat down.

 **Natsu began to play the guitar and after a while began to sing.**

 ** _I met you in the dark, you lit me up_**

 ** _You made me feel as though I was enough_**

 ** _We danced the night away, we drank too much_**

 ** _I held your hair back when_**

 ** _You were throwing up_**

"Oh, wow." Said an amazed Levy "He's really good."

"Juvia is sure that Natsu-sama made this song for her!" Juvia swooned.

"How the hell can he sing?" Asked a shocked Gray "This is flame-brain we're talking about!"

"Natsu-san is full of surprises." Said an amazed Wendy.

The other girls just blushed and looked at the screen.

 ** _Then you smiled over your shoulder_**

 ** _For a minute, I was stone cold sober_**

 ** _I pulled you closer to my chest_**

 ** _And you asked me to stay over_**

 ** _I said, I already told ya_**

 ** _I think that you should get some rest_**

 **He opened his eyes and saw the crowd looking at him in awe. Feeling more confident, he continued.**

 ** _I knew I loved you then_**

 ** _But you'd never know_**

 ** _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_**

 ** _I know I needed you_**

 ** _But I never showed_**

 ** _But I wanna stay with you until we're gray and old_**

 ** _Just say you won't let go_**

 ** _Just say you won't let go_**

"This song is so beautiful." Said Mira with stars in her eyes.

"Natsu-sama..." Juvia then fell victim to her imagination.

"And to think that Natsu is the one to sing it." Said Gildarts.

"I dig it." Said Cana.

 **He smiled at the crowd.**

 ** _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_**

 ** _I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_**

 ** _And I'll take the kids to school_**

 ** _Wave them goodbye_**

 ** _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_**

 ** _When you looked over your shoulder_**

 ** _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_**

 ** _I wanna dance with you right now_**

 ** _Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_**

 ** _And I swear that everyday'll get better_**

 ** _You make me feel this way somehow_**

"He's singing with so much emotion." Said Erza with a blush.

"He's not that good..." said Gajeel with his arms crossed.

"You're just saying that because you suck." Said Happy and Gajeel glared at him.

 ** _I'm so in love with you_**

 ** _And I hope you know_**

 ** _Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_**

 ** _We've come so far my dear_**

 ** _Look how we've grown_**

 ** _And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_**

 ** _Just say you won't let go_**

 ** _Just say you won't let go_**

 **He turned to look at Mira.**

 ** _I wanna live with you_**

 ** _Even when we're ghosts_**

 ** _'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_**

 **He smiled at her and turned back to the crowd.**

Mira blushed and felt her heart flutter at the fact that Natsu sang that part to her. The other girls also blushed but felt jealous.

 ** _I'm gonna love you till_**

 ** _My lungs give out_**

 ** _I promise till death we part like in our vows_**

 ** _So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_**

 ** _Finally it's just you and me till we're grey and old_**

 ** _Just say you won't let go_**

 ** _Just say you won't let go_**

 ** _Just say you won't let go_**

 ** _Oh, just say you won't let go_**

 **The crowd stood up and cheered loudly for his performance. He smiled and walked out of the stage. Mirajane greeted him with a hug.**

 **"You were amazing out there!" She exclaimed with a smile "I knew you'd-"**

 **She didn't get to finish because Natsu kissed her. She stood shocked for a few seconds before she returned the kiss.**

 **"I love you." He said once they broke away. Mira just smiled and kissed him again.**

"That was so sweet!" Said Mira with her face the color of Erza's hair.

"Love rival..." Juvia glared at her.

"It's not manly to kiss someone else's sister!" Shouted Elfman until Mira gave him a very sweet smile that made him cower in fear.

"I have to admit," said Makarov "that was very good. You think our Natsu knows how to sing too?" He asked Gildarts.

"Who knows?" Laughed Gildarts "That kid is a box full of surprises."

"I hope there are other universes like that one." Lucy said with a blush.

"But with you in Mira's place, right?" Asked Happy.

"Shut it, cat!" Yelled Lucy with red cheeks.

"What are we watching next?" Erza asked Oyster.

"You'll have to wait." He said with a twinkle is his eyes.


	3. A quiz with the cast

"The next universe is a little weird." Said Oyster.

"How weird?" Asked Erza.

"You are all characters of a TV show called Fairy Tail, and we are about to see the actors that play the roles of each one of you." Said Oyster.

"WHAT?!" Shouted everyone present.

"Let's start." He said.

 **"Hey, my name is Chris Watford and I play Natsu Dragneel on Fairy Tail." Said a handsome young man with pink hair. He was wearing a tight white shirt with black jeans and brown shoes.**

"Is it a common thing?" Asked Cana "Natsu being hot." She said when people looked at her.

"Yes." Oyster nodded.

 **"My name is Alice Andrews and I play Erza Scarlet on Fairy Tail." Said a beautiful young woman with long scarlet hair. She was wearing a white summer dress with brown sandals.**

"Erza, you look beautiful in that dress!" Said Mira.

"Your name is Alice." Snickered Gajeel.

"Something wrong with that?" Asked Erza with a mean glare directed at him. He shook his head furiously.

 **"We are here to answer some questions you guys have sent us on Twitter." Said Chris "I really hope nothing weird is asked."**

"What's Twitter?" Asked the mages.

"It's a social network and that's all you need to know." Said Oyster.

 **"You really think that's going to happen?" Asked a smiling Alice.**

 **"Of course not." He said.**

 **"Read one, come on!" She exclaimed.**

 **"Alright, alright, calm down." Chris laughed ""Chris, what's your best pick up line?"" He smiled and looked to the camera "I'm Natsu. If that doesn't work I don't know what will."**

"As if that would work." Scoffed Gray.

"Why did he say that was his best pick up line?" Asked Romeo.

"Because Natsu is the fan's favorite character, they adore him." Explained Oyster.

"How come?!" Shouted Gray and Gajeel.

"They love his personality, power and looks." He shrugged.

"I can't believe it..." muttered the guys while the girls were fuming at the thought of fangirls.

 **Alice laughed. "My turn now." She started to read ""Alice, what was the hardest scene you had to act?""**

 **"I am rather curious myself." Said Chris.**

 **"Oh, god..." she muttered "It's embarrassing!"**

 **"Why?" She looked at him "Come on, it can't be _that_ embarrassing."**

 **"The bath scene." She said with a blush.**

"What?" Asked Mira, she turned to Erza who just shrugged.

 **"What bath sce...oh. OH! You mean..." he laughed. Alice just nodded.**

 **"The scene where Natsu and Erza bath together." She said with a blush.**

Everyone was wide eyed at that fact. The turned to Erza.

"Did you and Natsu really..." Mira trailed off.

"Of course, what is wrong with a little skinship between teammates?" Asked a oblivious Titania. They just deadpanned at her shamelessness.

 **"Why?!" Asked Chris.**

 **"You were almost naked and dripping wet!" She exclaimed "It took all of my skills as an actress to stay in character." She laughed "They were like "hey, you have to take a bath with Chris for a scene!" and I didn't think much of it, but when I saw you like that I almost jumped you!"**

 **Chris just laughed loudly.**

"Seems like the girl that plays you has the hots for the guy who plays Natsu." Teased Cana.

"Shut it." Hissed Erza.

 **""Is Chris Watford dead?"" He read "Only on the inside."**

 **"That's not funny!" Said Alice.**

 **"Totally represents me, though." Said a voice. Chris laughed at that.**

 **""Alice, are you and Chris dating?"" She read then groaned while Chris laughed "Everybody asks that!"**

 **"It's because you guys look great together." Said the voice.**

 **"The answer is no." She said.**

"I can totally see it." Said Gildarts "But I think that Natsu would be a better match for my little girl."

"Dad!" Said Cana.

"What? Didn't you tell me that you had a cru-" he was silenced quickly by Cana's hand.

"Another rival..." Juvia glared at Cana.

 **"Chalice will happen." Said the voice.**

 **"Final question, and it's for the both of us." Said Chris ""Is Natza going to be endgame?"" He read "What is Natza?"**

 **"It's the ship name of Natsu and Erza." Said the voice.**

Erza looked very interested at what was being said.

 **"We can't tell you that." Said Alice "It would be a spoiler and we actually don't know."**

 **"Yeah, they didn't tell us anything about that." Said Chris.**

 **"But I do want them to, though." She said.**

 **"Why?" Chris asked while looking at her.**

 **"I honestly think that they have something going on. Not a relationship but more than friends." Said Alice "The tower of heaven proved that."**

 **"I guess." Said Chris.**

Erza blushed but smiled at what was said, she wouldn't be telling the truth if she said that the thought of her and Natsu getting together didn't cross her mind.

The other girls glared at her in jealousy.

 **"Well, I hope you enjoyed it." Said Alice.**

 **"And stay tuned for new episodes of Fairy Tail." Sai Chris "I love you, guys!"**

"That was interesting to say the least." Said Makarov.

"I don't know you lot, but I'm starting to like this Natsu-verse thing." Said Laxus with his Thunder God Tribe agreeing with him.


End file.
